Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel-tank-equipped working machine in which an engine is housed in an inside of an outer case, and fuel is supplied to the engine from the fuel tank.
Description of the Related Art
As a fuel-tank-equipped working machine, there is known a fuel-tank-equipped working machine in which the fuel tank is housed in an inside of an outer case, and a tank cap of the fuel tank is exposed to an outside of the outer case. The tank cap is removed from the outside of the outer case, and fuel can be supplied to an inside of the fuel tank (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-133638, for example.).
However, in the working machine in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-133638, the fuel tank is housed in the inside of the outer case. Consequently, it is necessary to form the fuel tank to be smaller than an outer shape of the outer case.
Meanwhile, a working machine that is generally required in the market is such that the outer shape is formed to be compact and the fuel tank is formed to be large. However, since in the working machine in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-133638, the fuel tank is housed in the inside of the outer case, it is difficult to secure the fuel tank to be large in the state in which the outer shape of the working machine is formed to be compact.